The present invention relates generally to connectors and multiple-unit connector assemblies, and more particularly, to a polarization structure for aligning and installing a connector module in a pin header or backplane application in a certain desired orientation while using the least amount of additional space.
In the field of telecommunications and in other electronic fields, cable assemblies are used to connect one electronic device to another. In many instances, the cable assemblies have a plurality of connector modules at their ends, each of which serves to connect a plurality of individual wires to an opposing connector. Such connectors may include a pin header, a backplane connector or the like. It is desirable to connect the individual connector modules together so that they may connected and disconnected from an opposing connector as a single unit, preferably in the form of a single block of connectors, in order to save in time in making the connections, as well as to conserve space.
Additionally, because the connector modules are commonly designed to be installed on various multi-connector pin headers, connector reversal or inverted installation may occur. Therefore, another time-saving feature that is desirable to have on a such connector block is a means for properly orienting connector assemblies during installation into the pin header. This is especially important in order to eliminate any duplicative work of retracing lines to find a reverse-oriented or improperly installed connector.
Structures for attaining these aims are known in the art, and use guide pins disposed in either of the walls of the pin header or on the circuit board itself, but tend to consume valuable space on the circuit board, such as that described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,884,975 issued Dec. 5, 1989 which describes a backplane connector that is separated into distinct bays by a series of individual partitions that fit over contact pins of the header. The partitions have hollow cavities that receive the contact pins and further have slots that receive opposing posts on the connector assemblies to provide a polarizing means for the connector assemblies. However, this design presents time-consuming problems for the installers. For example, in order to mechanically code each plug, each partition has to be modified appropriately.
Another related structure is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,385,490 issued Jan. 31, 1995 that depicts a modular connector assembly for cable assemblies where each connector module has a molded body with a polarizing rib on one side and polarizing slot on the other side of the module. These ribs and slots cooperate to polarize the wafer modules within a stack, but do not engage and part in a pin header as in the present invention. Additionally, U.S. Pat. No. 5,772,475 issued Jun. 30, 1998 describes a plug-in cable connector in which a plurality of wafers are assembled into a module casing to form a stack of modules. The stacks of modules are interconnected by an Mf blade. In order to space the module casing apart from each other, inserts are provided that may be plugged into the connector and over a row of pins of the pin header. Grooves are also formed in the inserts that act as polarizing means by engaging ribs on the exterior surfaces of the casing.
Although these designs provide a means for polarizing the connector assembly, they are complicated and detailed. A need therefore exists for a simple connector assembly polarizing structure.
The present invention is therefore directed to a novel and unique connector assembly for use with plurality of connector modules, that maximizes the number of usable pins in a pin header and which polarizes the connector assembly with a complementary-shaped spacer key installed in the pin header to assure correct alignment and installation.
Accordingly, it is a general object of the present invention to provide an improved connector assembly polarization structure that aligns and mandates proper orientation and installation of the connector module.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a spacer key for use with a pin header and which cooperates with an assembly of connector modules to guarantee proper orientation of the connector modules with the pin header.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a polarization structure which is variable and adaptable to numerous applications.
Still another object of the presnet invention is to provide a polarization and orienting assembly for use with a plurality of connector modules, wherein the assembly includes an endcap and a key member, the endcap fitting onto one end of the plurality of connector modules, and endcap having a depending leg portion with a width less than that of any associated connector module so as to define a recess along one endface of the plurality of connector modules, the key member being insertable into a backplane connector or pin header and having an arm portion that extends upwardly therefrom alongside the endcap leg portion, the key member arm portion being received within the endcap recess such that the key member arm portion and endcap leg portion cooperate to orient the block of connectors in the pin header in a particular orientation.
The present invention accomplishes these and other objects by way of its novel and unique structure. A connector assembly is provided that includes a plurality of individual connector elements, or modules, each of which includes a connector body portion with a plurality of distinct sides. The connector modules are arranged in a block form by positioning them together in a side-by-side order, such that faces of the connector block collectively define distinct faces of the block of connectors, such as a front face, a rear face and two intervening side faces.
Each connector element includes a plurality of cables extending from a first end of its connector body. Conductive terminals are disposed along an opposing end of the connector body portion and extend through the connector body to connect with the cables. The conductive terminals are accessible along a mating face of the block of connectors that is insertable into a pin header or backplane connector
The block of connectors is provided with at least one such endcap having a body portion similar in size and shape as that of the connector elements, and which is held in place with the block of connector elements by way of a retainer member. The endcap is dimensioned and aligned in a side-by-side order with an adjacent connector of the connector block so that faces of the endcap generally match the sides of the connector block.
The endcap is part of a bifurcated assembly with two individual components. The endcap includes one such element, such as a depending leg portion that extends for substantially all of the depth of the connector and the pin header, and having a width that is less than the width of any one of the individual connectors so that a recess is defined by the endcap along the adjacent connector of the connector block. The other polarizing component includes a spacer key that is insertable into the pin header. The pin header, like any backplane connector, includes a plurality of contact pins that may be separated by intervening grounding shields which serve to define transverse channels in the pin header, with each such channel being dimensioned to receive a connector therein. The pins are spaced between the sidewalls of the pin header and arranged between alignment slots formed in the sidewalls to permit engagement by the connector elements with each row of pins to that the proper orientation of the connector assembly during installation is thereby ensured.
The spacer key fits into the pin header and has distinct base and head portions. The base portion includes a plurality of grooves disposed therein that are aligned with the pins of the pin header and actually receive corresponding conductive pins of one row of the pin header. The base portion extends for mostly the entire width of the pin header and a head portion projects upwardly therefrom. The head portion extends adjacent one of the sidewalls of the pin header and it too has a plurality of grooves formed therein that receive corresponding pins of the pin header therein. These grooves permit the spacer key to be fully inserted into the pin header. In a general sense, the spacer key has a structure that is complementary to that of the endcap.
In use, the spacer key of the polarization assembly is installed in the pin header in a row where the pins are xe2x80x9cblindxe2x80x9d and are intended not to provide a conductive connection. The head portion of the spacer key has a width that approximately corresponds to the width of the endcap recess so that the spacer key head portion and the endcap recess oppose each other when the two elements are properly aligned together and, when engaged together, the spacer key head portion extends into the recess defined by the connector block endcap. The spacer key head portion ensures that the block of connectors will fit into the pin header in only one manner and coresponding to the arrangement of the spacer keys within the pin header.
These and other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will be clearly understood through consideration of the following detailed description.